Taming Guide
A huge thanks to Yafai001 on the forums for this guide. Greetings Denzien's of Ulmaria, Here be a simple yet resourceful guide of Taming, all the way from 1 to 100! The higher your skill the slower this process will be and the higher your skill the harder it is for gains. Taming is a VERY slow process, so be patient. Keep in mind, young players are going to have a very different approach to late game taming! Favorite Tames *Giant Beetles - Can be found to the north of Eridell, along the mountain walls. *Drakes / Dragons - Titan Isle *Riding Llama - Along the coast, northwest of Eridell. From 1-20 You want to buy your skill. As a young player with nothing to start with (or even the bare minimum) this is going to be one of the skills you want to buy early on due to the easy gain from it. 20-29.1 or 35.1 At 23.1 Taming there are several animals available. Hinds, Timber Wolves, and Bull frogs. I haven't seen bullfrogs here yet but if I find them I will update this post. Hinds can be found in great numbers on the edges of many wilderness locations. The South eastern part of moonvale has several hinds running about in the wilderness just south of the farm. Bullfrogs can be found in the swamps north of Merona. 29.1-35.1 Once you get to 29.1 You can go to two different locations. I'd suggest the farm near moonvale. The spawns are a little slow but plentiful. And gains this early wont take you very long at all! Otherwise, head on over to the pond near Merona. There are three, you want the one just East of Beagrove where there are forest ostards aplenty! 35.1-65.1 Once you hit 35.1 taming, this is where it picks up. Follow the road heading north from Beagrove cemetery into and through the orc caves. If you are young, this will be a simple task. If you are not, tread carefully. You can make it without any armor (as I did!) Once you are on the otherside of the caves, you will find yourself on the snowy fields of Ulmaria. There are several locations within here without monsters that hold polar bears, white wolves and walruses. Keep an eye out for those nasty grotesque creatures that look like those two legged slimes from diablo 2. Ewwww! They alone aren't very mean but a few pack a hard punch. You will find the animals of the region constantly in battle with them. Avoid those places unless you wish to keep a single or two pets at your guard! You will be taming Polar bears and Walruses until 65.1. At 53.1 Taming, I suggest you head over to the snow leopards whenever you get a chance to get a small boost to your taming. The polar bears are more plenty and this will be your main source. If you cannot find the snow leopards they are between the two ponds near the east most part of the Ice lands, in the woods closest to the Northern pond. 65.1-100 By now you will have seen several spawn regions of white wolves. Have at it! You will be whipping these puppies into taming shape until 84.3 IF you are young. If you are not young, enjoy your slow tedious ride to 100. 84.3 - 100 (Young or Peacemaking) Drake taming! If I had not lost my young player status earlier on near the low 90's, I would have enjoyed this easy ride until 100 or higher. As a young player, drakes will not attack you and you will not anger them upon attempt to tame. My suggestion is to tame these guys, have the others kill them and tame their brethren shortly there after while looting the drakes whom have recently died. This will net you a small bit of coin and should you choose to keep a few, they will be handy to help you gain coin for other skill gaining processes. -Bonus!- I will say, once I hit 71.1 I moved to bulls on two different locations for a change of pace for a few moments. Had several runes marked to recall to when they were all dead. One being the farm in Moonvale near where the horses are and the other being just north of near Clearbarrow. Follow the road across the river to the west - south west. You will come across a few small snakes. Move north west and you will find your bulls near an abandoned lot. Also at 95.1 *Males can go and tame the Ki-rins in the 'secret island' if they have enough magery to get there via portal. *Females can venture north from the frosted lands to find a small little green oasis to tame the Unicorn. Keep in mind, these guys will hit you hard if you have negative karma.